1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic flash discharge devices of the grip type.
2. Background Art
Grip-type flash discharge devices are well known flash devices adapted to be mounted on a camera using a bracket and a clamp screw threaded into the threaded hole formed in the bottom of the camera body for receiving the threaded screw of a tripod. The present invention relates particularly to an improvement in such grip-type flash discharge devices.